


Romantic side

by 2Due



Series: The truth in your eyes [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Due/pseuds/2Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy snippet from my main fanfic :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic side

He shivered. The cold breeze of the night was starting to dig under his clothes and he could see his puffs in front of his nose. He didn’t mind though, he smiled to himself knowing that someone was going to pay him a visit.

Sniper had being standing on the balcony for at least 15 minutes, totally aware to be in perfect sight from the battlefield, checking the canyon below and the stars above. Nobody was around, probably still dining or enjoying their late evening, it was the perfect time for L.J. to wait.

It was incredibly dark that night, the only lights visible were the ones from the town down valley, far from the bases, but L.J. didn’t need light to see, his eyes could catch the minial movement even in those conditions, thanks to his new nature.

His ears twitched and he slightly turn to face the origin of the sound. He noticed a dark figure standing next to a far rocky wall. James smiled warmly and took out a hand from the pocket, released the long, sharp claw of his index and tapped the woody handrail few times, remembering a little tune.

A far tapping answered to him, completing the tune, and James happily turned inside to prepare the coffee. When he got back out on the balcony, the figure was nowhere to be seen, but Sniper knew well where to watch.

"You know there’s a door, spook?" He chuckled as he leaned on the handrail to see the new comer gracefully walking on the wall, defying gravity, logic and common sense.

"Why should I go the long way, garou, when I can take the shortcut?” He whispered back taking another step upward.

Sniper shook his head. “It’s creepy as hell, mate.”

"Only if you are a victim of mine."

"Said the vegetarian vampire.” Sniper joked and offered his hand. He knew the spook was everything but vegetarian, but at least he never killed anyone for ehm… feeding.

”Merci, garou." Gracefully he moved over the handrail and let the Sniper guiding him down and in his arms. Jean-Claude wrapped his own arms around James’ torso and squeezed hard, hiding his nose against his neck, giving it a comforting, tender kiss.

James let out a soft snort knowing the joke between the spy’s sharp canines and his neck, but he didn’t retreat, he never did and never will. His arms squeezed harder his shoulders. “I missed you.” He whispered in his ear.

Spy scoffed and pressed his cheek against the taller man’s jaw, his hands snaked back for just a brief moment to get into the pockets and pull his long coat forward so to have James in it too as much as it could stretch. They hadn’t met in five days, Spy had to live the battlefield, been surrounded by papers, archives and useless files for days and he didn’t had the chance to advice his sniper on time. He squeezed him again, protectively and apologetically. “I missed you too.”

James slightly dumped his head against his, smiling. “Come, bat,” he kissed the top of his head, “the coffee is ready.” And reluctantly moved out from the warm cocoon.

They quickly moved inside the Sniper’s nest, gladly appreciating the heat from the stove and moving to the cuscins on the carpet, where they could finally relax and having some privacy together.

They placed their coats on a crate nearby and sat down, removing their shoes as well. While Jean-Claude removed his mask and gloves, L.J. poured him some hot coffee and handed him the cup. He eagerly took it and used it to warm his fingers up while L.J. poured his. He waited him to add sugar in his and they drank together, warmly smiling at each other.

"Oh, I really needed it." Spy put the cup down and blinked surprised as a little box appeared in front of him.

"I…I wanted to welcome you back properly. So I got you these." James blushed. It was a box of chocolates, Jean-Claude’s favorite nonetheless.

Spy took a deep breath, touched by the little gesture, he carefully took the little box and put it in his lap, his eyes never detaching from those beautiful red cheeks of his lover. He didn’t opened it though, he cupped James’ jaw in his hand and leant in. “Allow me to thank you properly, garou.” And he pressed his lips over James’, which were kissing back in no time.

Such cold hearted mercenaries.


End file.
